1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal provided with a networking module for sharing data with a counter terminal connected to the terminal and a method for receiving and transmitting data between two terminals using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently personal computers are spread broadly and the number of users which have both desktop computers and laptop computers or which have more than one personal computer is being increased. Accordingly, the need to move data from a computer to another computer is growing.
In order to move data from a computer to another computer, users usually move desired data from a computer to an external storage device, and then move the data one more time from the external storage device to another computer.
In another way, users use a separate adapting device connected between two computers in order to move data between two computers.